parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Casagrandes (AnimatedFan195 Human Style): Going Overboard
Going Overboard is the first episode of the first season of The Casagrandes (AnimatedFan195 Human Style). Plot In the Casagrande living room, Crowley is cleaning up (much to GoGo's dismay, since she's trying to do a makeup tutorial video), North is dozing off, Kristoff is listening to music on headphones and Stan is reading a book. At that moment, Susan arrives and says that she has been given the opportunity to show her art at a hip gallery next week. Suddenly, Vanellope and Pacifica arrive, asking why there are scratches on the bottom of their skateboards. When no one gives an answer, they are determined to find out who did it. At night, the family is asleep. As Vanellope and Pacifica sleep, a hooded figure steals their skateboards, and dashes outside. Vanellope and Pacifica, alerted by the noise, discover the figure and start chasing after the figure. They catch up to the person in a park, who is performing amazing tricks on the half pipe. Vanellope and Pacifica, initially impressed, tell the figure to hand back her skateboard, and the figure is revealed to be Stan. He explains that back in college, he used to be a skilled skateboarder named "Stan X" because of how efficient is was to get around (it's where he also met a younger Susan). He stopped skateboarding because when he married Susan, she feared for his safety and practically forced him to quit. Impressed with his skills, Vanellope and Pacifica beg Stan to teach her some of his tricks. He agrees as long as Susan doesn't know. The next night, Stan places Rooster on his and Susan's bed and mounts a baby cam to monitor her. As Vanellope and Pacifica manage to perform one of Stan's tricks, Susan suddenly wakes up, prompting the three to head back home so Susan doesn't get suspicious. After a few days, Stan has started to become increasingly tired, and fears that his frequent yawning will make Susan catch on. When Vanellope and Pacifica beg him to do some more tricks, Stan agrees to teach her one last trick. At the park, Vanellope, Pacifica and Stan manage to perform a successful stunt where after they ride up the ramp, they switch boards at the highest point. When Stan remarks that the only time he would get injured was by performing that trick, he suddenly slips on his skateboard and breaks his left foot. Fearing that his injury will expose his secret, Vanellope and Pacifica attempt to fix it by bandaging his foot and camouflaging it with GoGo's furry boots. When the other family members take notice, they attempt to pass it off as the latest fashion trend for professors and they fall for it. Susan reminds Stan that her art installation is tonight, but when he asks what he'll be doing, she doesn't tell him as to keep it a surprise. At the art gallery, Susan reveals her newest art installation: a calculator trampoline that Stan will jump on to solve equations. As Stan tries to solve the equations that Susan asks, his broken foot makes him fall over and accidentally reveals his bandages. When Susan asks why his foot is injured, he confesses that he has been skateboarding with Vanellope and Pacifica at night. Susan is initially upset, but Stan, Vanellope and Pacifica admit fault; the former saying that he just had the urge to do it, and the latter admitting to wanting more and not stopping. Suddenly, Percy Patterson, the art gallery owner, reveals that he knows Stan, as he was a fan of his skateboarding as Stan X. When Susan asks if she can get a second chance, Percy agrees, but on one condition. Sometime later, Susan hosts a second art installation. This time, her new installation is a half-pipe with several paint sprayers. Vanellope, Pacifica and Percy perform several tricks and jump on the sprayers to create a mural of Stan. The installation leaves the audience amazed, and Percy accidentally slips and breaks his foot, but he brushes it off, knowing that he got to skate for Stan. Transcript * The Casagrandes (AnimatedFan195 Human Style): Going Overboard/Transcript